Friend Explosion
"He's lyin'!" —'Sushi Ball' "Friend Explosion" is the 33rd episode of Season 3. Plot synopsis Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball are spying with their binoculars on the newcomer Puffy. As they spy on him, Sushi Ball mentions that he is apparently part werewolf, so Yellow Yoshi declares him evil. Sushi Ball then invites Puffy to his restaurant to question him. At the restaurant, Yellow Yoshi suddenly throws a Sticky Egg at Puffy to keep him on the premises. While Yellow Yoshi starts off asking irrelevant questions, Sushi Ball calls him an idiot and decides to ask Puffy more relevant questions like, "Who are you working for?" After the interrogation, Sushi Ball sticks a lie-detecting needle on Puffy to test the validity of his answers. The needle says that Puffy is lying, but he denies this. So, the three of them head to the lab of the needle's creator, Professor Elmo. Meanwhile at Totodile's house, one slice of cake remains. Charmander decides that whoever wins in the free-for-all Pokémon battle gets to eat the last slice. Everyone agrees except Flare Bear, who feels outraged that he is being excluded. In the middle of their battling, the thief returns to take the last piece. Charmander wins the match, but to his dismay the cake is gone. He accuses Flare Bear of eating it while the Pokémon fought, and this turns into a full-out brawl among the four. Back at Elmo Lab, Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball ask Professor Elmo if the needle actually works. Professor Elmo mentions that it has a few "minor" issues; he tests it and it proves to be the reverse of the truth. The two rage at him and demand that he give them a working needle. After the lengthened comical sequence where Professor Elmo tries random needles that have nothing to do with truths, he finds the working needle. They test Puffy with it, and he is found to be telling the truth. The two remain suspicious of the needle's quality, but are forced to release Puffy. Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball are drawing up a plan to reveal the true evilness in Puffy, and at that moment they spot Sealiana. She gives them a video that apparently shows Mickey Mouse and Puffy thinking of a plan to attack them. She convinces them that Mic Mic Machine Mouse is on their side and that they should join him in attacking Mickey and Puffy. At the lab, Professor Elmo develops a working lie-detecting needle. He decides it by declaring a nearby bird ugly and shooting the needle at it. Unfortunately, it misses and it ends up flying all the way to Mic Mic Machine Mouse, stabbing him. It then reveals that the video is a fake, created by Banana Celebrity for $50. Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball are stunned at this discovery, so quickly Sealiana catches them with a net. At that moment, Mickey Mouse and Puffy appear on the scene, causing the two evildoers to flee. Puffy chases them as fast as he can, Mickey tailing behind, and is able to break through the net. Unfortunately, Mic Mic Machine Mouse and Sealiana successfully escape. Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball now see the light in Puffy, and the two apologise for doubting him in the first place. The three make amends and quickly become friends, deciding to play a game of Curtis Ball. Major events *Professor Elmo develops a working lie-detecting needle. *Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball become friends with Puffy. Characters *Yellow Yoshi *Sushi Ball *Puffy *Totodile *Turtwig *Charmander *Flare Bear *Cake thief *Professor Elmo *Sealiana *Mickey Mouse *Mic Mic Machine Mouse *Banana Celebrity (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3